Generally, liquid contaminant, remaining in sunken ships, rapidly leaks from the ship at the time that the ship sinks or slowly leaks from the ship as it rests on the ocean floor, such that the leaked contaminant causes additional ocean pollution and other accidents on sea roads or harbors. Particularly, since the sunken ship cannot be seen through water different from other ocean accidents, the sunken ship may be forgotten.
However, like all ships, sunken ships are also shipped with oil (fuel) for sailing and other liquid that can damage the ocean environment, and the ships sunken in shallow water may obstruct the safe sailing of passage of other ships on. Thus, in order to secure the safe sailing of ships and to preserve the cleanliness of the ocean environment, it is seriously required to construct an effective method of managing sunken ships, to prevent them from becoming a major source of ocean pollution, and to develop technology and apparatuses for processing the potential ocean pollution source.